


It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by vysila



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysila/pseuds/vysila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the holiday traditions of UNCLE agents.<br/>Song performed by Andy Williams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

  
  



End file.
